Far Away
by Alexis Dawn
Summary: A songfic describing what happened after Kate got shot and Castle's thoughts about it from the cemetery to the hospital.


**Pairing: **Kate Beckett & Richard Castle**  
>Summary: <strong>A songfic describing what happened after Kate got shot and Castle's thoughts about it from the cemetery to the hospital.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Spoilers for Season 3, Episode 24 "Knockout" and Season 4, Episode 1 "Rise".**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own the show, characters or the song. The song is "Far Away" by Nickelback.  
><strong>Notes<strong>: Things might be slightly changed for story purposes. This is my first time writing a story for Castle, so let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome. 

* * *

><p><strong>This time, this place,<br>Misused, mistakes.  
>Too long, too late,<br>Who was I to make you wait.  
><strong>

"And in the end the best you can hope for is to find a place to make your stand. And if you're very lucky, you find someone willing to stand with you." Kate said, turning her head to look at Castle with a small sad smile.

Castle returns the small smile, and then turns his head to look out in the distance. Seeing a bright glare, he runs towards Kate, grabs her around the waist and pulls her down along with him. Unfortunately not fast enough.

**Just once chance  
>Just one breath<br>Just in case there's just one left.  
>'Cause you know,<br>You know, you know…  
><strong>

Castle looks around to make sure everyone else is okay and then he quickly looks down to Kate on the ground in front of him gasping for breath. Grabbing her sides, he looks down at her with a sad look in his eyes. Pleading with her he says "Kate, shh. Kate. Stay with me Kate."

As tears gather in his eyes he picks her head up, looks deep into her eyes, seeing her in shock and seeing the life slowly slip out of her. "Don't leave me please. Stay with me, okay." He said with sadness and regret in his voice. Never knowing if he will ever get the chance to tell her how he truly feels, he gets the courage to say what he knows he should have said a long time ago.

**That I love you  
>I have loved you all along<br>And I miss you  
>Been far away for far too long<br>I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
>And you'll never go<br>Stop breathing if  
>I don't see you anymore.<strong>

"Kate, I love you. I love you Kate." Castle whispers sadly just as her eyes slowly close and her head falls to the side. As tears slowly fall from his eyes down his face, he looks around seeing Ryan and some other officers' head towards where the shot came from. "Someone call 911!" He screamed out as Lanie rushes out of Esposito's arms, kneeling down next to her friend, she puts pressure on her wound.

Esposito rushes over after Lanie, looking down sadly at his boss as he puts his hand on Castle's shoulder, telling him to let Lanie handle the situation. "Someone said they called 911 already; the operator said it will be about 2 minutes. Ryan and some others went to go see if they could find the guy." Esposito says, as he looks at Castle worried. Castle just nods, still in shock at what just happened. Esposito just shakes his head sadly and walks towards the onlookers to try to get control of the situation and see if anyone saw anything besides Castle.

**On my knees, I'll ask  
>Last chance for one last dance.<br>Cause with you, I'd withstand  
>All of hell to hold your hand.<br>I'd give it all  
>I'd give for us,<br>Give anything, but I won't give up.  
>'Cause you know<br>You know, you know**

Hearing the loud noise approaching, Castle broke out of his daze and ran over to where Lanie was, helping the paramedics with Kate. He watched as Lanie got in the ambulance, still putting pressure on Kate's wound. Just as they were about to close the doors, he ran towards them and stopped them. "I'm riding with you." He said with a determined look on his face as he climbed in the back of the vehicle.

"Just let us work Castle, that's all we ask." Lanie said looking from Castle to Kate with teary eyes. Castle just nodded his head, watching Lanie and the paramedic working on the woman he loves. Castle just looked in front of him thinking about everything that just happened. Praying Kate would be okay and that she heard his declaration of love. All he could do was think that it was his fault. He just had to look into her mother's murder. He had to push her into searching for the killer. He should have just left it alone. Instead Montgomery got killed and Kate got shot. His muse, his love; his Kate. He just wished he could go and take it all back. He regrets ever opening this can of worms.

**That I love you  
>I have loved you all along<br>And I miss you  
>Been far away for far too long.<br>I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
>And you'll never go.<br>Stop breathing if  
>I don't see you anymore.<strong>

Jolting forward quickly he realized the ambulance stopped and the doors opened fast. He hopped out, seeing Lanie still helping the other paramedics as they got Kate out and started running towards the emergency room entrance. He ran after them, following them into the hospital. He needed to see what was going on with Kate. Hearing Lanie's pleas to Kate made him speed up. Now he was right behind them listening clearly to Lanie's words towards her best friend.

"Come on Kate, don't you die on me. Stay with me, stay with me." Lanie said pushing down on her chest harder as she heard the beeps on the monitor start to flat line. "Do not die, come on girl."

**So far away,  
>Been far away for far too long.<br>So far away,  
>Been far away for far too long.<br>But you know, you know, you know.  
><strong>

"Switch" the surgeon said to Lanie as they rushed down the corridor.

Hearing the man tell her to let go was something she just couldn't do. "This is my friend you understand me, this is my friend." She said looking down as Kate helplessly.

"Then let us save her life." He said looking at Lanie straight in the eye with compassion.

Lanie let go, stopping in the middle of the hallway right outside the room knowing there was nothing else she could do for her friend. She has to leave the rest to the hospital staff.

Castle walked up to Lanie, looked helplessly at the doors Kate just went through, and let out a sad sigh. He just wishes none of this happened. He wishes no one had got hurt. Unfortunately it happened. He knows he can't turn back time. Right now the only wish of his he really wants to come true is to know that Kate is still breathing. He doesn't know what he would do without her. He has known for a while, but after today he knows he can never let go of her.

**I wanted  
>I wanted you to stay.<br>Cause I needed  
>I needed to hear you say<br>**

**That I love you**  
><strong>I have loved you all along.<strong>  
><strong>And I forgive you<strong>  
><strong>For being away for far too long.<strong>  
><strong>So keep breathing<strong>  
><strong>Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<strong>  
><strong>Believe it.<strong>  
><strong>Hold on to me and never let me go.<strong>  
><strong>Keep breathing,<strong>  
><strong>Cause I'm not leaving you anymore.<strong>  
><strong>Believe it<strong>  
><strong>Hold on to me and never let me go.<strong>  
><strong>Keep breathing,<strong>  
><strong>Hold on to me and never let me go.<strong>  
><strong>Keep breathing,<strong>  
><strong>Hold on to me and never let me go.<strong>

After today he could never leave her again. He wouldn't be able to survive it. She's the air he breathes and he needs to stay with her, to keep breathing.


End file.
